Gadis biola
by Permen Caca
Summary: Apa kau percaya? jika dua insan dipertemukan sebanyak tiga kali, maka itu adalah jodohnya?/"Jika kita bertemu sekali lagi, kau milikku,"/AU/for Aihane-Chan


**Apa kau percaya? Ada sebuah kisah, jika dua insan dipertemukan tiga kali, maka itu adalah jodohnya?**

Sasuke menapaki jalanan yang penuh dengan daun-daun kering. Mata _onyx_-nya menangkap gambaran pohon-pohon yang sudah mulai meranggas.

Ah, sebentar lagi musim dingin.

Tubuhnya berbalut jaket coklat tebal. Kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku celana hitamnya. Sesekali, direksi matanya mengarah ke arah langit yang keruh seperti susu. Dia ingin menikmati udara pagi ini— di sebuah taman yang jarang di kunjungi orang-orang karena tidak terawat.

Pemuda itu terus melangkah. Angin musim gugur membelai dedaunan pohon _maple_. Menciptakan alunan merdu dari dedaunan yang bergesekan. Menggugurkan dedaunan yang selama ini menghiasi pepohonan.

Burung-burung pun bernyanyi di angkasa. Ikut menyemarakan keindahan cuaca pagi ini.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Ada yang aneh. Samar-samar dirinya mendengar sebuah suara. Penasaran, ia sembunyikan mata _onyx_-nya dibalik kelopak matanya.

Berusaha berkonsentrasi. Menajamkan indra pendengarannya. Lalu melangkah mengikuti nalurinya.

Jelas. Jelas. Suara itu semakin jelas.

Semakin dipercepatnya langkah kakinya. Akhirnya Sasuke menemukan sumber suara. Dirinya tak berniat melangkah lebih jauh. Karena itu, dirinya hanya melihat dibalik pohon yang cukup besar.

Seorang gadis berdiri di tempat yang tak jauh dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Jari-jari terampilnya sedang memainkan sebuah biola. Mata gadis itu terpejam. Meresapi setiap nada yang dihasilkan.

Indah.

Tapi kenapa begitu… sedih?

Angin membelai helaian merah muda itu pelan. Memperlihatkan keanggunan sang gadis.

Jantung Sasuke berdesir melihatnya.

Setelah jari jemari itu berhenti bermain. Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hai," Sang gadis terlonjak kaget. Tersadar akan perbuatannya, Sasuke melanjutkan, "Maaf, mengagetkanmu, nona,"

Sang gadis berjalan mundur melihat pemuda berjalan maju ke arahnya. Melihat raut wajah takut dari gadis itu, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Maaf Nona, membuatmu takut, tapi aku terkesan dengan permainan biolamu tadi."

Gadis itu tertunduk. Tidak menjawab.

"Nona, Nona!" Sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan di antara dua insan itu. Mata _emerald _gadis itu teralih ke asal suara.

Terlihat pemuda yang dikenalnya sedang terengah-engah menuju ke arahnya.

"Nona, anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya—masih terengah-engah. Gadis yang ditanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dibalik bahu pemuda kuning itu,dia melihat pemuda berambut emo itu masih menatapnya.

Sadar akan direksi mata Nona-nya, pemuda itu membalikan badan. "Hei kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Nona?" Hardiknya pada orang berwajah _stoic_ di depannya.

Sedangkan yang dihardik mengernyitkan dahi. Bingung.

Geraman pemuda berkulit tan itu teralih ketika jari-jari kecil menggenggam lengannya.

Menoleh. Dan gadis itu menatapnya dengan sedikit gelengan kepala.

"Baiklah Nona, kalau begitu kita pulang saja," Sahut pemuda itu mengerti maksud Nona-nya. Dituntunnya gadis itu hingga akhirnya, kedua sosok itu menghilang dibalik pepohonan.

….

Sekali lagi, diseruputnya teh dalam cangkir itu. Mencecapi rasa manis nan menenangkan pikirannya.

Termenung. Mata _onyx-_nya seksama mengamati cairan teh di cangkir itu.

Samar-samar, bayangannya yang terpantul di cairan teh, berganti menjadi sesosok seorang gadis.

Rambutnya yang bewarna merah jambu terlihat begitu halus. Kulitnya yang putih kemerahan selembut madu. Dan kilauan mata _emerald_-nya begitu mempesona. Namun, mendengar permainan biola gadis itu, hatinya merasa sesak.

Gadis itu terlihat… kesepian.

Entah apa yang membuat gadis itu begitu. Dirinya tidak ingin tahu. Tidak perlu tahu. Yang jelas, jika takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali, dia akan membuat gadis itu selalu tersenyum.

Ketika Tuhan mengambil rusuk kiri Adam, dia menciptakan Hawa untuk menjadi pendampingnya selama hidupnya. Menghadapi segala kesusahan dan kesedihan.

Dari awal, manusia diciptakan untuk berpasangan. Saling melengkapi, saling mengasihi satu dengan yang lainnya.

Dan jika memang begitu, Sasuke berharap bahwa gadis berambut merah muda yang tak ia ketahui namanya adalah Hawa-nya.

….

"Nona Sakura, jika membutuhkan sesuatu, panggillah saya," Ucap pemuda rambut kuning—Naruto. Sang gadis berambut merah jambu hanya terdiam saja. Lalu pemuda itu berkata lagi, "Saatnya makan malam Nona,"

Sakura hanya menuruti pengawal pribadi setianya. Namun wajahnya tertunduk sedih. Dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti orang yang lemah.

Yang harus dikawal kemana-mana. Seolah dia itu tidak bisa apa-apa.

Ayahnya terlalu khawatir dengan dirinya—yang berbeda dari orang lainnya.

Ya, karena gadis itu mempunyai ketidaksempurnaan.

Haruno Sakura.

Seorang yang tunawicara.

….

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Gadis biola © Nattually**

**.**

**Warning **: OOC, typo(s) (hontou ni), rush, little bored, etc.

.

**Birthday gift for Aihane-chan**

**.**

Happy Reading!

.

.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Dia duduk di tepi trotoar. Sesekali matanya melirik pada cahaya lampu kendaraan yang lewat. Lalu tertunduk lagi. Menanti sesorang yang tak kunjung muncul.

Dia meratapi dirinya yang sedang bernasib sial.

Tadi, dia pergi bersama pengawalnya—Naruto untuk pergi berjalan-jalan. Tapi karena lalu lalang manusia yang begitu padat membuatnya terpisah dengan pengawalnya.

Bukan hanya itu, dompetnya tertinggal didalam mobilnya, dan mungkin karena ingin mencari Nona-nya, Naruto membawa mobil itu menjauh tanpa tahu bahwa Sakura mengejarnya.

_And then? Handphone_ miliknya kehabisan baterai_._ Dia takkan bisa menghubungi Naruto. Dan dia juga tidak punya uang sepersen pun!

Tragis.

Bagaimana caranya pulang?

"Hey, Nona manis,"

Ukh… apalagi sekarang?

Beberepa orang pria mulai mengelilinginya saat ini. Salah satu diantara mereka menyentuh dagunya—langsung ditepisnya. Tapi, hal itu malah membuat mereka semakin senang menyentuh gadis—yang menurut mereka angkuh dan menarik.

Dua orang sudah memegang lengan Sakura. Tentu saja dia memberontak—tapi apalah daya, tenaganya tidak cukup besar untuk melepaskan cengkraman pria itu.

Saat dirinya mulai diselimuti kepanikan, dia memejamkan matanya untuk berdoa.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?"

Sakura langsung membuka matanya ketika suara bentakan itu terdengar olehnya.

Seorang pemuda datang dengan sorot matanya yang mematikan. Membuat segerombolan pria tadi enggan berurusan dengannya. Mereka pergi meninggalkan Sakura serta pemuda-bermata-maut.

Sakura hanya meringis melihat pergelangan tangannya yang memerah—akibat digenggam terlalu kuat oleh orang-orang kurang ajar tadi—lalu menoleh ke arah pemuda yang menolongnya.

Dia…

"Gadis… biola…?" Ucap pemuda itu datar. Tapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya.

….

Sasuke melihat dengan tatapan tidak percaya pada gadis yang baru saja ditolongnya. Jantungnya kembali berdesir.

Gadis yang hadir dalam mimpi-mimpi malamnya. Gadis yang membuat akhir-akhir ini hatinya tidak karuan. Gadis yang dirindukannya.

Kini ada di depannya. Masih dengan kemilau _emerald_-nya yang indah.

Sesaat, keduanya terdiam. Tidak percaya, bahwa mereka bertemu lagi.

"Kamu… apa yang kamu lakukan sendirian disini? Malam-malam begini?" Tanya Sasuke menatap gadis merah muda yang hanya tertunduk. Menunggu jawaban.

"…."

"Hei, kamu mendengarkanku kan?" Sasuke mulai gerah karena gadis itu hanya diam dan menunduk. "Hei…"

Perlahan, gadis itu menengadahkan wajahnya. Tangannya memberi isyarat. Awalnya Sasuke bingung akan kelakukan gadis itu. Tapi sekejap kemudian raut wajahnya berubah mengerti.

Gadis ini… bisu.

Lagi-lagi keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke menarik gadis itu "Kita minum dulu di café itu, setelahnya kamu bisa menceritakan masalahmu,"

Gadis itu tidak melawan. Dia merasa pemuda ini baik dan tidak berbahaya. Dalam hati dia bersyukur, karena Tuhan telah mengabulkan doanya—selamat dari gerombolan pria dewasa tadi.

….

"_Hot coffee_ satu," Ujar pemuda yang duduk di depan Sakura. _Waitress_ segera mencatat pesanan pemuda itu. Sakura diam. Tidak memesan—dia tidak mempunyai uang sepersen pun.

"Oh ya, _Hot chocolate_ satu," Kata pemuda itu lagi kepada _waitress_. "Itu saja," Lanjut pemuda itu.

Setelah _waitress _itu pergi, dia memandang Sakura. Dia majukan posisi tubuhnya. "Kamu ceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi," Tuntutnya sembari menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sakura, "Ketik saja kata-katanya melalui ponselku itu,"

Dengan cepat, Sakura mengetik _keypad_ di ponsel milik pemuda itu. Selesai, dikembalikannya ponsel itu pada pemiliknya.

Pemuda itu segera membaca apa yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Seulas senyum tipis—seperti akan tertawa terpasang pada wajah pemuda itu. Sakura hanya menggembungkan pipinya—sebal karena diejek.

"Ini pesanannya," _Waitress_ meletakan dua buah cangkir berisi dengan uap yang mengepul di atasnya. Dan diserahkannya kertas _bill_ pada pemuda itu.

Segera pemuda itu merogoh sakunya. Lalu mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dompetnya. "Ambillah kembaliannya,"

"Terimakasih banyak tuan…" Ucap _waitress_ itu tersenyum lalu menunduk dan pergi.

Sakura hanya bengong melihat pemuda itu menuang sedikit _creamer _ pada kopi-nya, mengaduknya, lalu menyeruputnya. Karena Sakura memperhatikannya, pemuda itu melayangkan pandangannya ke arah secangkir coklat panas di meja.

"Minumlah itu," Perintahnya. Diseruputnya kopi itu dan meletakkan kembali di meja. "Itu untukmu, setahuku, perempuan sepertimu suka secangkir coklat panas,"

Sakura memandang pemuda itu sejenak. Kemudian dia seruput coklat panas itu. Sampai akhirnya keduanya sudah menghabiskan minuman mereka masing-masing.

….

Sasuke merogoh dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, lalu menyerahkannya pada gadis di depannya. "Ini uang untuk pulang naik taksi, **wajib kau terima**,"

Gadis di depannya sedikit ragu-ragu mengambil uang itu. Tapi karena Sasuke yang terlihat memaksanya, makanya dia harus mengambil uang itu. Gadis itu memimikan 'terimakasih' pada Sasuke.

Sasuke balas dengan anggukan. "…apa kau pernah mendengar kisah pertemuan tiga kali?" Ujarnya pelan.

Gadis itu menggeleng. Dipandangnya Sasuke untuk menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya.

"Kisah itu menceritakan bila seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang bertemu tiga kali, maka itulah pasangan dan jodoh mereka…." Sasuke melayangkan seringainya pada gadis depannya "**Kita sudah bertemu dua kali**,"

Mata gadis itu hampir copot dari rongganya. Sadar kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke—dan uh, membuat rona tipis di wajahnya. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil melihat kegugupan gadis itu.

Polos sekali gadis ini.

"Aku memang tidak begitu percaya dengan kisah itu, tapi terkadang, sesuatu yang sering kali kita anggap kebetulan itu malah merupakan takdir yang diberikan Tuhan untuk kita…"

Sang gadis terdiam mencerna kalimat Sasuke. "Jika kita bertemu sekali lagi, berarti kita memang berjodoh, gadis biola…" Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Hendak beranjak pergi. "Dan saat itu akan kupastikan—" Ditolehkannya kepalanya sebentar kebelakang—menyeringai.

"—bahwa kau milikku,"

….

Apa-apaan itu? Bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu bisa percaya dengan kisah picisan semacam itu? Dan lagi, Sakura benci dengan pemuda itu yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati.

Kisah tiga kali eh?

Bagaimanapun, selama hidup di dunia ini, banyak sekali orang-orang yang akan dijumpainya. Orang-orang akan datang dan pergi. Silih berganti.

Konyol sekali mempercayai kisah tiga kali seperti itu.

Pemuda aneh…

"Nona Sakura…"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan kepingan memori Sakura beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya—melayangkan pandangan gerah. Dia beri isyarat tangan pada Naruto.

'Sudah kubilangkan? Panggil aku Sakura, disini ada hanya aku, Naruto,'

Naruto cengengesan. Dia sodorkan segelas susu coklat panas—disambut Sakura dengan binaran matanya melihat minuman kesukaannya tersebut. Serta merta dia mengambil dari tangan Naruto.

Minuman hangat memang cocok untuk udara yang dingin kan?

Sakura meniup susu coklat itu sebentar sebelum menyeruputnya. Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan segelas _vannila_ miliknya.

"Sakura, aku mendapat kabar bahwa sahabatku, Hinata akan pulang ke Konoha," Pengawal pribadi Sakura itu tersenyum. Untung saja umur mereka sebaya ; 18 tahun. Sehingga obrolan mereka lumayan nyambung. Walau Naruto belum sampai setahun menjadi pengawalnya, tapi keduanya cukup akrab.

'Kenalkan aku pada sahabatmu itu ya' Sakura memimikan wajahnya. Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar sambil mengusap dagunya yang halus—sesudah dicukur dengan gilette.

"Enggak mau," Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Sakura terperangah. Naruto tersenyum jahil melihat perubahan wajah Sakura yang bertanya-tanya.

"Nanti Hinata akan lebih sering bermain denganmu dibanding denganku, aku iri," Naruto menggembungkan pipinya—merajuk. Tentu saja pura-pura. Melihat tingkah Naruto, Sakura memukul lengan Naruto disambut gelak tawa Naruto.

Naruto mengambil gelas yang sudah kosong dari tangan Sakura. "Sakura, apa kau tidak mau masuk?" Ucapnya sebelum melangkah ke arah dapur untuk mengantarkan gelas-gelas yang dipegangnya. Sakura menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lama diluar, bisa-bisa kau sakit,"

Dengan kata terakhir itu, Naruto meninggalkan Sakura di halaman belakang rumahnya.

….

"Ishikura, kau semakin sukses saja ya," Kata seorang pria berjanggut. Pria yang satu lagi terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Ah… bisa saja kau Asuma," Balas pria itu. Sementara itu, sesosok gadis sedang berjalan ke tempat mereka.

"Tapi sayang sekali, dalam karirmu yang sukses ini, kau mempunyai satu beban dalam hidupmu," Sindir Asuma. "Kau tau, anakmu… dia tidak akan bisa menjadi penerus usahamu,"

Langkah gadis itu semakin dekat dengan tempat mereka.

"**Anakku… beban bagiku…"**

Langkahnya langsung terhenti mendengarnya. Rasa sakit tiba-tiba menusuk jantungnya begitu pedih. Dadanya terasa ngilu sekali. Badannya gemetar menahan bulir-bulir air yang hendak keluar dari matanya.

Suara itu… suara ayahnya.

Awalnya dia hanya penasaran ingin melihat siapa yang ada di ruang tamu. Tapi yang terdengar olehnya adalah ucapan yang begitu membuatnya perih.

Dia berlari meninggalkan tempatnya. Dia tak mau mendengar lebih jauh—tak sanggup.

Tak dipedulikannya pengawal yang memanggilnya beberapa kali, dia berlari keluar rumah dan menyetop mobil taksi yang melintas di depan rumahnya.

Pergi menjauh.

Disepanjang perjalanan, mati-matian dia menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah. Saat bola matanya mengarah ke argo taksi yang tertera, dia segera merogoh sakunya.

Ukh, karena takut tidak mempunyai uang yang cukup, dia menyetop taksinya, lalu membayar dan segera turun.

Dan taraaah! Dia terdampar di tempat yang entah apa namanya.

Di sekelilingnya, anak-anak sedang bermain dengan ayah dan ibunya. Bahagia sekali rasanya jika menjadi anak-anak itu.

Sesaat kemudian, tetesan Hidrogen dioksida mengenai kulitnya. Semakin lama semakin banyak, membuat orang-orang menyingkir untuk berteduh. Tapi tidak dengan gadis merah muda itu. Dia hanya berdiri kaku.

Perasaan menjadi orang yang tak diinginkan itu… sakit.

Tetesan dari langit itu semakin banyak. Menelusuri wajah sang gadis.

Sekaligus menyamarkan beberapa tetes cairan bening yang meluncur dari manik matanya.

….

Mungkin ini konyol bagi sebagian orang. Sasuke sepertinya sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis berambut merah muda itu. Tentu saja konyol, bagaimana mungkin kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang baru saja kau temui sekali?

Tapi Sasuke beranggapan lain. Menurutnya, bukan lama waktu bersamalah yang membuat kita jatuh cinta, tapi adanya kesesuaian di jiwalah yang membuatnya.

.

_Jika kita bertemu sekali lagi, berarti kita memang berjodoh gadis biola—_

.

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari supermarket sambil menenteng beberapa kantong plastik belanjanya. Kalau bukan karena cerewet ibunya—Mikoto yang menyuruhnya belanja bahan-bahan makanan, mana mau dirinya melakukan hal ini.

Setelah selesai memasukan semua kantong belanjanya, dia mengendarai mobil hitamnya dan jendela mobil depannya mulai ditetesi beberapa cairan dari langit. Dia lirikan matanya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"!"

Dan disaat-saat tak terduga, di seberang jalanan, gadis berambut merah jambu sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih di bawah guyuran hujan.

.

—_dan saat itu kupastikan bahwa—_

.

Sasuke segera menepikan mobilnya. Cepat-cepat ia turun dari mobilnya. Dan secepat kilat pula dia buka jaketnya sembari berlari ke arah gadis itu.

Memayunginya.

Pemilik rambut merah jambu itu menoleh. Dengan binar mata hijau yang indah yang selalu digilai Sasuke, dia layangkan pandangan sarat akan kepedihan. Menjalarkan rasa sakit hingga ke ulu hati.

"Apa kau masih ingat kisah itu?" Tanya Sasuke. "Ini ketiga kalinya…"

.

—_kau milikku._

_._

Badan Sakura langsung terkulai lemas pada pemuda didepannya. Tangisnya pecah. Dia sembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang milik pemuda itu.

Sasuke menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu dari guyuran hujan dengan jaketnya. Tak peduli bahwa hal itu membuatnya basah. Yang penting gadis itu dulu.

Tangannya membelai rambut gadis yang sesenggukan di dadanya.

….

"Anakku…beban bagiku… katamu?" Ulang Ishikura dengan nada pelan. "Terkadang sikapnya yang susah diatur, dan mengajarkannya isyarat tangan memang sulit—"

Asuma tersenyum mendengarnya. Tapi tidak lama ketika Ishikura melanjutkan.

"—Tapi dia itu bukan beban. Dia adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku, malaikat kecilku,"

Pembicaraan mereka terganggu karena suara langkah kaki.

"Tuan Ishikura… Nona Sakura baru saja dia pergi menaiki taksi, dia berlari…" Ucap Naruto terputus-putus karena dadanya sesak sesudah berlari.

Apa?

Ishikura pergi bersama Naruto untuk mencari Sakura. Namun tak kunjung bertemu jua. Akhirnya mereka menunggu Sakura hingga malam.

Sakura pulang dengan seorang lelaki berambut emo. Ishikura menahan amarahnya melihat putrinya pulang dengan seorang laki-laki.

Laki-laki itu mengantar Sakura ke hadapan Ishikura. Kepalanya menunduk hormat dan mengucapkan permohonan maaf pada Ishikura—karena baru mengantar putrinya malam-malam begini.

Pemuda ini memiliki kharisma.

Begitulah pendapat Ishikura terhadap laki-laki yang mengantar putrinya. Tapi dia tetap memasang wajah dingin kepada pemuda itu.

Tetap saja, baru mengantar seorang gadis malam-malam begini, bukan hal baik. Sisi protektif Ishikura pun muncul.

….

Naruto cengengesan membaca kertas yang ada di tangannya saat ini.

**Sunagakure, 15 Juli**

Untuk Naruto, orang yang paling narsiiessszzz yang pernah kutemui :p (Hmmph! Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya ketika membaca baris pertama.)

Kemarin, Kiba membawa anak anjing lucuuu sekaliii XD. Kau tau? Aku gemas, mas, maaassshh melihatnya. 

Namanya Akamaru, kau harus lihat nanti jika kau pergi main ke Sunakagure ya!

Oh ya, kemarin aku bertemu cowok, namanya Garra (Mata Naruto langsung melotot). Kau tau? Aku nanya beberapa pertanyaan kemarin dan dia menjawabnya.

**Dia bilang dia hanya kerja di beberapa perusahaan**/Wow! Konglomerat!

**Lalu dia bilang Cuma punya 12 biji rumah**/gilaa! Orang kaya.

**Mobilnya hanya Jaguar, Bmw, Mercedes**/Gilaaaaa, mobil segitu banyaknya dia Cuma bilang 'hanya'?

**Dia juga bilang, belum punya pacar atau istri**/Mungkin asyik juga ya jadi pacarnya? Hehehe 

(Naruto mulai mengkerimukan kertasnya)

**Dia juga bilang dia gak suka merokok, berjudi dan semacamnya**/Bener-bener deh, alim banget tuh cowok.

Sayang…..

Hobinya malah BOHONGIN ORANG!

Huuuhh! Aku kena tipu deh ( -3-)

Naruto tergelak. "Dasar… Kau masih saja tidak berubah Hinata, masih saja polos," Naruto menggeleng-geleng kepalanya . Perutnya mulai sakit—kebanyakan tertawa—ketika membayangkan gadis itu memanyunkan bibirnya cemberut.

Dan pada saat itu, ingin sekali Naruto menyubit pipi tembem gadis itu.

Sepertinya sampai disini dulu ya, dan minggu ini, aku akan pulang ke Konoha loh! ^-^

Salam teman yang selalu kau jahili.

Hinata Hyugaa.

**P.s : Aku merindukanmu.**

Naruto tersenyum lembut membaca kalimat terakhir.

_Aku juga merindukanmu, Hinata._

"!"

Naruto menoleh ke belakang ketika merasakan tepukan pelan di bahunya. "Sakura! Kau baru saja pulang setelah bermain dengan Sasuke ya—auw!"

Sakura memukul kepala Naruto karena suara pemuda itu terlalu keras. Naruto nyengir merasa bersalah. "Maaf…"

Sakura tersenyum kepada Naruto—memaafkan pemuda itu.

Sekedar informasi, Naruto tidak mengawal Sakura seketat dulu karena Sakura yang memintanya. Bukan berarti dia ingin menerima gaji buta—karena secara tidak langsung tugasnya mengawal Sakura tidak dijalankan dengan baik.

Tapi dia karena dia percaya, bahwa Sakura itu gadis yang bisa menjaga dirinya. Dan percaya kepada Sasuke—setelah pernah adu mulut waktu kenalan dulu—bahwa pemuda itu bisa menjaga Sakura dengan baik.

Jika ada apa-apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura karena rasa percayanya, maka Naruto akan bertanggung jawab.

….

Mikoto sekali lagi menggosok-gosokan matanya. Tak percaya apa yang dia lihat sekarang ini.

Sasuke sedang duduk di atas sofa bewarna kecoklatan. Posisinya bersandar di tepi sofa—santai. Kakinya bersila. Tapi yang membuat Mikoto mengernyitkan dahinya adalah ekspresi wajah anaknya tersebut.

Ekspresinya kadang marah, sedih, kesal, cemberut, menyeringai dan akhirnya terkekeh gak jelas.

Mikoto segera beranjak dari tempat itu—meninggalkan anaknya sendiri.

"Apa karena kemarin dia terpeleset saat aku mengepel ya?" Gumam Mikoto pada dirinya sendiri.

Yah, andai saja Mikoto tahu bahwa Sasuke itu sedang jatuh cinta.

Sekarang ini, sebenarnya Sasuke sedang memikirkan tentang gadis berambut merah jambu. Beberapa minggu ini, dia dan Sakura sering bertemu di taman—tepatnya di mana Sasuke pertama kali melihat Sakura.

Sasuke bersimpatik pada Sakura sampai dia meminta Sakura untuk mengajari bahasa tangan padanya. Walau berkali-kali Sasuke tampak stress—tapi dia tidak menyerah.

"Kontes biola?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika membaca selebaran kertas yang di serahkan Sakura. Sakura mengangguk mantap. Dia mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sasuke.

Mereka melakukan kegiatan mereka seperti biasa. Duduk di antara dedaunan di atas tanah.

"Kalau kau ingin ikut, aku akan mendukungmu," Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Dia letakan kepalan tangannya di atas kepala gadis bersurai _pink_ itu.

Sakura menekuk lututnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di lututnya demi menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul.

Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Dia ingin sekali memaki dirinya atas perasaan aneh yang tak seharusnya muncul. Tidak, tidak boleh.

Dia teringat saat kecil dulu, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya, semua mengolok-olok dirinya.

Dia memiliki… kekurangan.

" Sakura? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir ketika melihat mata Sakura berkaca-kaca menatapnya.

'Kenapa… aku tidak normal? Tidak seperti orang lainnya?' Sakura memberi isyarat tangan kepada Sasuke. Air matanya jatuh karena sedih memikirkan bahwa tak mungkin Sasuke menyukainya dan dia pun, merasa tidak pantas untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam karena pertanyaan Sakura. Sejenak, dia biarkan Sakura berusaha menghapus air matanya. "Kau lupa, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke sembari merebahkan tubuhnya di atas dedaunan.

Sakura melayangkan tatapan tidak mengerti kepada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis menatap balik iris kehijauan itu. "Masih ingat tetang kisah tiga kali itu?"

'Tentang jodoh dan pasangan itu?'

"Aa," Sasuke bergumam. "Tuhan menciptakan segala sesuatunya berpasangan. Ada siang, ada malam. Ada baik, ada buruk. Ada tawa, ada sedih. Ada laki-laki, dan ada perempuan. Semua ciptaan-Nya sempurna,"

Sakura masih termangu. Tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke. Sasuke memberi jeda pada perkataannya. Mereka biarkan angin berhembus mengisi keheningan mereka.

Membelai lembut setiap inci kulit mereka yang terpapar dan tak terlindungi oleh kain. Sasuke membuka matanya setelah meresapi kenikmatan hembusan angin.

"Tuhan, menciptakanmu untuk melengkapi kesempurnaan-Nya, Sakura,"

Angin lagi-lagi berhembus. Menyibak pelan rambut mereka. Dan daun-daun pun bertebangan pelan di tiup angin.

Sakura akhirnya mengerti perkataan Sasuke. Rasa haru menyelimuti dirinya saat ini.

….

Saat ini, Sakura sedang mencari buku masakan di ruang perpustakaan kecil milik ayahnya. Saat hendak menarik buku kecil itu dari jepitan buku lainnya, selembar kertas terjatuh kelantai. Sakura pun mengambilnya dan membukanya.

'_Lho? Inikan nada-nada musik biola?'_

Akhirnya niat Sakura yang ingin memasak pun teralihkan untuk mempelajari nada biola itu. Sekalian untuk persiapan kontes biola. Sampai akhirnya dia tertidur.

Ishikura yang baru pulang, melihat Sakura yang sedang tertidur di sofa. Dihampirinya Sakura dan dia terkejut melihat biola yang tergeletak di lantai. Sejak kapan putrinya mempelajari biola?

Ishikura tersadar, bahwa selama ini dia kurang memperhatikan putrinya. Dengan lembut, dia gendong putrinya ke kamar putrinya sendiri.

Sesaat, diliriknya sebuah pigura foto yang terpasang di dinding. Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut merah muda, dan dia tersenyum memandangi foto itu.

"Sakura benar-benar mirip denganmu, Erina,"

….

"Hinata!" Naruto segera berlari ke arah gadis bermata lavender. Saat keduanya ingin berpelukan, entah kenapa tiba-tiba tubuh mereka terasa kaku. Canggung. Mungkin karena sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Hari ini, Naruto menjemput sahabatnya itu di bandara Konoha Air. Dia sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Hinata. Begitu juga dengan Hinata.

"Oh ya, Hinata, apa kau capek atau ada perlu?" Naruto berujar. Disambut dengan gelengan dari Hinata. "Kalau begitu, akan kuperkenalkan dengan Sakura," Lanjut Naruto bersemangat.

Dia menarik tangan Hinata sembari berlari-lari kecil. Sedangkan Hinata menurut saja sambil menahan rasa panas yang menjalari pipinya.

…..

Saat ini, Sasuke terdiam menikmati permainan biola Sakura yang indah. Ya, Sakura sedang berlatih untuk kontes biola.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura. Dia melihat perubahan Sakura dari yang pemurung menjadi lebih ceria.

Dia ingin, selalu membuat gadis itu tersenyum. Takkan pernah dibiarkannya air tumpah dari telaga indah milik gadis itu.

Sasuke mencintai gadis ini. Sasuke menggilainya. Sasuke akan berusaha terus untuk mendapatkan hati gadis ini. Dan akan menyerah jika gadis itu membuka mulutnya dan memintanya untuk pergi.

"Bagus sekali permainannya, Nona Sakura," Naruto keluar dari semak-semak sambil bertepuk-tepuk tangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke datar. Naruto mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku pengawalnya Sakura lho?" Naruto mengingatkan. "Dan lagi, Sakura ada yang mau ku kenalkan padamu," Naruto berbalik badan dan berteriak ke semak-semak, "Keluarlah!"

Di antara semak-semak, perlahan sesosok gadis melangkah keluar. Dia sedikit tersandung batu karena salah tingkah. Dia berdiri tepat di samping Naruto.

"Ha-halo, salam kenal, namaku Hinata Hyuuga," Rambut Hinata sedikit bergoyang ketika gadis itu menunduk cepat. Respon yang diterima Hinata, adalah sebuah uluran tangan kecil dan senyuman manis dari Sakura.

Hangat dan bersahabat.

"Dan aku, Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke berujar di samping Sakura. Tak urung, Hinata terkejut memandangi Sasuke—tampan sekali, kau tau? Hinata berdecak kagum. Dia amati lekat-lekat pemuda emo yang di depannya—sampai pandangannya menggelap.

"Hei—gelaap tauu, lepaskan!" Hinata berdecak kesal karena seseorang menutup matanya—siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto?

"Kau gak boleh main mata sama Sasuke, **Hinata**," Naruto berbisik di telinga Hinata sembari melepaskan tangannya dari wajah gadis itu. Dan _bluushh_! Hinata merona karenanya.

Sasuke dan Sakura tertawa melihat dua sejoli yang ada di depan mereka. _So sweeeet_!

…..

Hari-hari berikutnya, ternyata Sakura dan Hinata cocok dan nyambung, sehingga dalam sekejap pun mereka akrab. Walau terkadang, Hinata harus berusaha menebak berkali-kali maksud Sakura dari gerakan tangannya.

Sampai pada akhirnya, suatu hari, Sakura bertengkar dengan Ayahnya, karena Sakura pernah pulang terlambat. Tentu saja Naruto juga dimarahi oleh Ishikura. Sebagai ganjarannya, Sakura tidak boleh kemana-mana untuk beberapa waktu.

Sampai pada hari kontes biola, ayah Sakura masih juga belum mengizinkannya keluar. Bahkan, dia tak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun. Membuat Sakura diam-diam menyelinap keluar untuk mengikuti kontes itu.

Melihat kegigihan Sakura, Naruto bersedia membantunya untuk mengikuti kontes itu. Saat sampai di tempat kontes, dia mencoba menghubungi Sasuke tapi gagal.

Walau sedih karena kemungkinan Sasuke tidak akan menontonnya, tapi dia sudah berjanji pada pemuda itu, untuk mengikuti kontes ini. Dengan dukungan Naruto, semakin kuatlah tekadnya.

….

"APA! JADI SAKURA TIDAK ADA DI RUMAH SEKARANG? APA-APAAN KERJA KALIAN INIII!" Teriak Ishikura penuh kemarahan kepada pekerja yang ada di rumahnya.

"**Jangan marah-marah begitu, tuan**," Sebuah suara mengagetkan Ishikura. Segera dia berbalik badan untuk melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kau! Pemuda yang waktu itu kan? Dimana putriku sekarang?" Desak Ishikura kesal. Sedangkan pemuda itu tetap berusaha bersikap tenang menghadapi kemarahan Ishikura.

"Tenang saja, putrimu tidak apa-apa, ikutlah denganku jika ingin menemui putrimu,"

Tak ada pilihan lain. Ishikura menuruti pemuda itu.

….

"Peserta ke-18 ; Haruno Sakura,"

Deg!

Jantung Sakura berpacu lebih cepat saat melangkah ke atas panggung. Diambilnya nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghempaskannya. Jari-jemarinya mulai memainkan biola. Dan dia mulai menghayati permainannya.

…

_**Menggigilku dalam dinginnya kesendirian.**_

_**Kau datang merentangkan tangan kepadaku. Memelukku yang meringkuk kesakitan.**_

_**Dengan sebongkah ketulusan, kau ajarkan aku bahwa di dunia ini masih ada yang menyayangiku.**_

_**Dengan pengaharapan, kau ajarkan agar jangan berputus asa.**_

_**Dengan kejujuran, kau ajarkan kesetiaan.**_

_**Kau ajari aku tawa yang sebenarnya padaku. Kau ceritakan padaku, bahwa hidup ini indah.**_

_**Bisakah kau mendengarnya?**_

_**Jari-jari ini bergerak lantang menyampaikan padamu.**_

_**Yang lidah pun kelu melakukannya.**_

_**Aku… mencintaimu.**_

…**.**

Perlahan, buliran bening itu mengintip dari sudut mata _emerald-_nya. Bergerak perlahan menelusuri pipinya yang putih. Tapi seulas senyum masih bertahan di pipinya saat ini.

Orang-orang yang melihatnya bertanya-tanya pada apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihatnya bagaikan ditusuk seribu jarum.

Dari nada-nada yang dimainkannya, entah kenapa Sakura seperti menyampaikan bahwa dia menyayangi dirinya, Hinata, ayahnya, terutama… Sasuke.

Senyum berlumur perih dari gadis itu menandakan betapa tulusnya perasaan Sakura untuk Sasuke.

Begitulah yang ada di pikiran gadis berambut gelap panjang yang sedang duduk sambil mengenakan topi. Menyamarkan dirinya di antara banyaknya penonton. Teringat olehnya sebuah tulisan dari kertas kecil yang di tuliskan oleh gadis bersurai merah jambu.

_._

'_Aku akan memainkan biola ini untuk Sasuke, dan juga orang-orang yang menyayangiku,'_

_._

Gadis bermarga 'Hyuga' itu tak kuasa menahan buliran bening yang tertahan sejak tadi.

….

_**Tuhan…**_

_**Terimakasih telah memberi ku kehidupan ini.**_

_**Terimakasih telah mempertemukanku dengan mereka.**_

_**Lindungi mereka yang kusayangi dan yang menyayangiku.**_

_**Walau tenggorokan ini tak bisa mengeluarkan suara.**_

_**Dengan tangan, kugerakan lantang.**_

_**Yang suatu saat akan jemu terkulai**_

_**Sampaikan…**_

_**Aku menyayangi mereka.**_

_**Dan mencintainya.**_

…_**.**_

Sakura berhenti dan menundukan kepalanya—memberi hormat. Disambut dengan applause meriah dari penonton.

Saat menengadah, cairan bening itu tiba-tiba meluncur lagi. Kaki kecilnya segera menuruni undakan dan menghambur ke dalam dekapan hangat seorang pria paruh baya.

"Sakura… maafkan ayah ya nak," Kata Ishikura sembari menangis memeluk putrinya. Hati kecilnya terketuk melihat dan mendengar permainan anak gadisnya tadi. Dia seperti melihat Erina—ibu Sakura.

Dia sadar, selama ini dia tidak percaya pada putrinya—dan hal itu bukanlah keinginan Erina kepada dirinya. Erina berharap, walau putri mereka mempunyai kekeurangan, tapi setidaknya Ishikura bisa memperlakukannya seperti anak normal.

Hanya perlu percaya, bahwa putrinya itu bisa hidup seperti orang lain walau tidak normal.

'Kenapa ayah tau aku disini?' Sakura memberi isyarat tangan setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Sasuke yang memberi tau ayah, dia yang membawa ayah kesini,"

Sakura segera berlari mencari Sasuke. Samar-samar dia mendengar ayahnya berkata :

"Sampaikan terimakasihku untuknya,"

….

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat siluet pemuda berambut emo sedang membelakanginya. Ternyata, pemuda itu sedang ada di belakang halaman gedung tempat kontes biola tadi.

"Kau bisa juga menemukanku," Ujarnya sembari membalikan badan dan tersenyum kecil.

Sakura mati-matian mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal akibat sesak karena berlari. Dia berdiri di tempatnya ketika pemuda itu mendekatinya dan memeluk lehernya—membuat kaget Sakura.

"Ini adalah hadiah untuk kau yang sudah berusaha," Sasuke segera menjauh setelah selesai mengalungi Sakura dengan sebuah peluit perak yang disinya terdapat ukiran.

"Jika kau ada apa-apa, kau tinggal tiup saja peluit ini," Sasuke berkata dengan lembut dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Selamat tinggal, Sakura…"

Membuat Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

….

Empat tahun sudah berlalu sejak Sasuke pergi menuntut ilmu ke kirigakure. Sampai saat ini, dia masih memikirkan pemuda itu. Dan Sasuke maupun dirinya, tidak membuat janji atau mengatakan perasaan mereka sebelum berpisah.

Sekarang, Sakura sudah menjadi wanita karir yang sukses. Dan akan terus melangkah maju menghadapi kehidupan. Sedangkan Hinata dan Naruto, baru saja menikah beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Siapa yang bakalan lupa pada saat melamar Hinata, Naruto mengajak Hinata _candle light dinner_ dan saking terburu-burunya—terlambat bangun. Dia hanya menggunakan sandal jepit yang hampir putus—karena naruto lupa dimana meletakkan sepatunya.

Dan lagi, dia mengenakan baju kaus yang robek di bagian ketiak—salah mengambil baju. Sumpah deh, Naruto mau ngelamar anak orang atau mau pergi keladang sih?

Tapi untung deh Naruto lagi mujur. Hinata dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya—menerima lamarannya. Gak tahu deh, apa yang dilihat Hinata dari Naruto yang penampilannya kucel saat itu sehingga menerima lamarannya.

PRIIIIT…. PRIIIIIT…..PRIIIIITTT

Sakura membuyikan peluitnya di taman tempat dia dan Sasuke sering bermain bersama dulu. Kenangan itu berputar lagi dalam pikirannya.

_**Another day **_

_**Without your smile **_

_**Another day just passes by**_

_**But now I know **_

_**How much it means **_

_**For you to stay **_

_**Right here with me**_

Suara dentingan gitar bercampur dengan suara vokal membuat Sakura menoleh ke asal suara.

Perlahan, sosok itu mulai tertimpa cahaya matahari seiring dengan langkahnya yang keluar dari bayangan pohon.

_**The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger **_

_**But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer**_

Sakura tau lagu ini. Sakura suka lagu ini. Dan dia… menyayikannya untuk dirinya?

_**I wanna grow old with you **_

_**I wanna die lying in your arms **_

_**I wanna grow old with you **_

_**I wanna be looking in your eyes **_

_**I wanna be there for you **_

_**Sharing everything you do **_

_**I wanna grow old with you…**_

Sakura bangkit dan berdiri gemetaran ketika sesosok itu mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Dan tatapan matanya yang lembut terus dia layangkan pada Sakura. Tak berniat secuil jua mengalihkannya.

_**A thousand miles between us now **_

_**It causes me to wonder how **_

_**Our love tonight remains so strong **_

_**It makes our risk right all along **_

_**The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger **_

_**But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer.**_

Suara yang dalam itu serasa menembus ulu hatinya. Sakura merasakan matanya memanas.

_**I wanna grow old with you **_

_**I wanna die lying in your arms **_

_**I wanna grow old with you **_

_**I wanna be looking in your eyes **_

_**I wanna be there for you **_

_**Sharing everything you do **_

_**I wanna grow old with you**_

Sakura tertawa menahan tangisnya yang sebentar lagi pecah. Rasa damai, haru, bahagia bercampur aduk dalam benaknya.

_**Things can come and go I know but **_

_**Baby I believe **_

_**Something's burning strong between us **_

_**Makes it clear to me **_

Sesosok itu mengelilingi Sakura saat ini.

_**I wanna grow old with you **_

_**I wanna die lying in your arms**_

_**I wanna grow old with you **_

_**I wanna be looking in your eyes **_

_**I wanna be there for you **_

_**Sharing everything you do **_

_**I wanna grow old with you… **_

"Sakura…"

Sesosok itu menghentikan permainan gitarnya. Sedangkan Sakura masih terdiam mematung tak percaya. Sesosok yang dirindukannya, ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Sesosok itu berlutut di depan Sakura, dan mata _onyx_-nya lurus menatap pemilik mata manik hijau yang digilainya. Dan dia membuka kotak beludru merah—memperlihatkan cincin perak sederhana kepada gadis itu.

"_Marry me, Haruno Sakura,"_

Tangis Sakura segera pecah dan dia jatuh terduduk di hadapan pemuda itu. Dia mengangguk cepat dan dia mengisyaratkan perkataan yang sama artinya pada saat pemuda itu merengkuhnya dan berbisik lembut di telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

….

.

**Apa kau percaya? Ada sebuah kisah, jika dua insan dipertemukan tiga kali, maka itu adalah jodohnya?**

**.**

"**Aku memang tidak begitu percaya dengan kisah itu, tapi terkadang, sesuatu yang sering kali kita anggap kebetulan itu malah merupakan takdir yang diberikan Tuhan untuk kita…"**

—**Sasuke Uchiha.**

.

**END**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**Words : 5220**

**.**

**.**

**#Cuap-cuap Author.**

Krik krik # Gappaked

Hyaaaaaaa…. Akhirnya selesai juga fic iniiiiiiiii XD

Untuk Aihane-chan, maaf bangeeeet baru bisa publish sekaraaaaaaanggggg X'O

Gimana? Aku udah ngasih slight NH lho buat kamu Ai-chan XD

Tengkyuu ya buat yang udah mampir dan baca fic gajeness ini :D

Mind to review? :D


End file.
